


SOS

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [321]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 02:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: SOS: noun: es-oh-es: any call for helpOrigin: SOS became the world wide standard distress signal on July 1, 1908, had been adopted by the German government three years earlier





	SOS

The signal had started early in their relationship, even before they knew they were in a relationship, really, if John had thought about it. At first, he thought that Sherlock just had a bit of a nervous habit, the tapping - sometimes on their shared desk, on John's door when he couldn't fall asleep - even in mid-strop, stretched out as long as he could on the too-short couch, he would tap it out on his own chest. And then, one evening, John realized: he was tapping out an SOS. He didn't have the language, the actual words to tell John he was in distress, he had thought, John mused later as he was holding Sherlock in his arms, that first time, Sherlock had logically believed that John would understand an SOS, and just get it, know what Sherlock needed.

From that night on, when either was in trouble or just needed to rest, have a cuppa, or remember how to breathe, they would tap carefully until the other noticed, stopping what they were doing and nodding as they curled up together on the couch, put on the kettle, or simply took a shared breath, then life went on as if nothing had happened.


End file.
